Nextris
Nextris, also known by his code name, "Viscious", is a mutant Matoran of Sonics and Dark Hunter in the Great Culling Alternate Universe. History Similarly to most other De-Matoran, Nextris began his life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed on the Tren Krom Peninsula. He endeavored to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Nextris gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Nextris was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Shortly after this, the entity Baelzebus invented the soul, and traveled the Matoran Universe giving souls to the denizens of the universe; as a result of this, Nextris was imbued with a sense of right and wrong, and the capacity to care for and even love other organisms. Nextris migrated to the southern portion of the Northern Continent as a wandering Chronicler, eventually settling down in a coastal village there. At some point, Nextris was abducted by Makuta Aerther's secret police. He and a number of other Matoran were brought to Destral, where they were experimented on by Mutran. During these experiments, Nextris was forcibly fused with some unknown Rahi, becoming a half-Rahi mutant. Mutran intended to remove Nextris's free will through further experimentation, but before he could, a number of other test subjects staged a breakout. During the chaos, Nextris was able to escape on a boat with a crew of several Matoran, free will intact. For many years, the Matoran acted as a pirate crew, policing the waters for other ships to plunder for food and other supplies. They sustained themselves for a while until one day, when they became trapped in a terrible storm which sank the ship and scattered the crew among the waters. Nextris survived, and washed up on the shores of Odina. It was not long before he was spotted and brought before The Shadowed One, where he was inducted into the Dark Hunters. Personality and Traits 267x267px|left As a Matoran, Nextris was inquisitive and kind, curious about the world and its wonders. As a Chronicler, he was determined to make a name for himself. After his mutation, Nextris's personality was meshed with animalistic impulses and a feral nature, and he became slightly dumber than he was before. His memory was nearly erased, as well, causing him to lose most of his identity, which was replaced with a perpetual, inward, empty feeling, as if something had been taken away from him. This made him difficult to work with and be around, even among the Dark Hunters. The Shadowed One, as a result, would send him on simplistic missions, or ones he wasn't expected to survive. Tools and Abilities 267x267px|right As a De-Matoran, Nextris had innate Sonics powers, which manifested as a keen sense of hearing. This was lost upon becoming mutated. He wore a Kanohi Pakari, the Great Mask of Strength. After his mutation, his mask became fused to his face and powerless. As a Dark Hunter, Nextris was equipped with a pair of Phase Claws, which allowed him to pass through objects and people. He was also given a handheld Rhotuka Spinner, which was capable of firing Stasis Rhotuka. Forms Trivia * "Nextris" is based off the word "extras." * He has a damaged eye, which is represented by one of them being black. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Matoran Category:Mutant Category:Onu-Matoran